Dog Days (A Supernatural Story)
by HowToLoveADragon
Summary: I have a paw. A paw for a hand. 'Where did my hand go' I look to my other hand...paw? Yup, it, too, is an animal's paw. I'm a dog. I don't know what breed... but I am a dog. And now I'm in the world of Supernatural... Rated T because it's Supernatural Please read the end note! EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATES
1. So You Had A Ruff Day

_'Ugh...Why am I on the ground?'_ I'm tired, sore, exhausted and have absolutely no idea why I'm also laying on the cold hard cement. Blearily, I blink my eyes and try to adjust to the sudden brightness that's clouding my vision.

 _'And...why is everything so...enhanced?'_ I sit up a bit to see people, across the apparent street adjacent to me, walk down the array of stores on the sidewalk and I can hear every click of the shoe heels that tap down.

"Move it, mutt!" An older man rudely pushes passed me, knocking me over.

 _'Jerk... Wait...did he call me a mutt?'_ I hastily get up but immediately topple over. Pain sears behind both of my eyes. The world gets dizzy and I black out again before I can even realize what has happened.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

When I come to, I notice I'm no longer on the sidewalk of a road, but somehow, and for some reason, I'm on a patch of grass. My ears perk at the sound of children's squeals from a nearby playground.

 _'What happened?!'_

Wearily and carefully I sit up, but only now notice my hand, since before I was totally out of it.

I have a paw. A paw for a hand. _'Where did my hand go!?'_ I look to my other hand...paw? Yup, it, too, is an animal's paw. I try to sit criss-cross like a normal human being but my legs turn out to be much longer than what I remember them to be and they won't bend the way I'm trying to will them to.

I'm a dog.

I don't know what breed...but I'm a freaking dog.

 _'WHAT!?'_

I start to panic, breathing heavily as my dog chest heaves in and out way too quickly for it to be healthy.

What do I do? Do I run and get help? How _can_ I get help? I'm a dog! Run? Yeah... Running sounds good.

Standing up properly, albeit wobbly, I take off in a burst of speed I didn't know I had. My long dog legs carry me aimlessly. My tongue lolls out the side of my mouth as I openly breathe through it, only just now stopping to take a slight break and pick the next direction I'm going since I've come across a junction.

 _'Left? Yeah left is good. Left is always right!'_ So, I take off again. My padded paws don't feel the least bit worn out considering how long I've been running.

"Help!" I yell to the left, "Anybody!?" I bark to the right. Literally. Nothing comes out except gibberish dog speak.

 _'Great! No one can understand me!'_

"Oof!" I cry out after running into someone's legs and falling backwards, though it comes out as a pitiful whine. Moaning, I swipe my paws on my face, trying to get the dust out of my eyes.

 _'It is NOT easy being a dog!'_

Cleaning out the right one, I try to peer at my human blockade as the left eye twitches in discomfort and irritation. My jaw chatters in complete shock. I don't believe what I'm seeing.

"J-J-J-J-J-Jensen? Ackles?!" True to how I spoke, to myself that is, my bark comes out as an anxious, stuttering yip.

In front of me is Dean Winchester. Main character for the TV show Supernatural. _'Where even am I ?!'_

 _'Holy crap am I in Canada?!'_

Dean- er, Jensen, of course, because Supernatural is just a TV show, looks down at me and smiles one of his famous smiles. "Dude," He slaps a much- _much_ -taller man, gaining the attention of said guy. "I told ya I get all the bitches!" he finishes with a chuckle, panning his hands down to me.

 _'Did he just call me a- Oh my gosh is that Jared!?'_ The taller man Jensen was talking to turned out to be Jared, the actor who plays Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother in the same show.

Seeming to inspect me and then give his co-worker a disapproving look, Jared scoffs, "Psht...Dean, come on! Leave the poor dog alone!"

"Wait. Why'd you call him Dean?!" My voice comes out as an agitated bark. _'Ugh... This is so frustrating!'_

"Heh, Sam, I think it agrees with me." _'Oh no...'_ Mother freaking DEAN chortles and pats mother freaking SAM on the back.

 _'I'm a dog...in Supernatural... These aren't the actors. This isn't the real world...'_

I guess I must be making a scene because now Sam and Dean are suddenly very cautious and slowly making their way closer to me. _'I'm having a panic attack'_ , I realize. I go to grip my head, hoping my hands would ease the pain a little but then I remember that I'm a dog and my hands are now PAWS.

Next best thing I can think of is lie down on the ground, covering my face with my dirtied paws from all the running I did. "Hey, what's wrong with the dog?" My keen ears pin point Dean's voice out of the crowd that seemes to have formed around me.

I guess something about a dog having a panic attack in the middle of a sidewalk is crowd worthy.

And now multiple voices ring through my ears as more people start muttering. _'Stupid- ugh!'_ I slam my paws down on the cement, angry that I can't reach to cover my ears. Unfortunately, I regret doing this action soon after as a stinging sensation flares up through my nails and up both legs.

"Uh, Dean, I think it's having a panic attack."

"Dogs get panic attacks?!"

 _'I ain't your average dog! Oh gosh there's so many people!'_ I involuntarily let out a whimper.

Suddenly, I'm being lifted in the air, so, naturally, I flip out and struggle against whoever's grip is on me. "Sh sh sh! It's okay. I gotcha..." Sam coos in attempts to tame me. _'He smells nice...'_

The younger Winchester's aroma fills my big black doggy nose and lulls me to sleep.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

First thing I think of when I come to, again, is that I've blacked out more times than I've ever done in my entire life. And that's a lot because I've never blacked out before! _'Yuck...'_ Instantly, as my senses gradually get stronger as I wake, I smell medicinal everything. Looking down, I see I'm on an _'Examination table?'_.

I must be at a vet.

As the dog...

"I see she's awake." I perk my head up at the new voice and presence. A man in a white lab coat peers down at a clipboard in his hands.

"What kind of breed is she, Doc?" Sam asks, standing up from a chair. I narrow my eyes as the doctor licks his finger and flips a piece of paper from his board.

"Looks to me that she's a Weimaraner. Large, elegant hunting dogs. Typically trained for larger animals like boar, deer, and bears."

 _'I have never heard of this kind of dog... At least I have a pretty coat...'_ I gaze down to what I can see of myself, which is a silky, though a little dusty with grime, silver leg.

"And? What was wrong with it?" I lowly growl at Dean's lack of respect that I'm a living breathing thing.

"Well. She seemed to be going through a lot of stress at the moment you found her- triggering a panic attack. Though not common in dogs such as herself, it is possible."

"Thanks, Doctor Dover." Sam shakes the man's gloved hand.

And, as the guy leaves, shutting the door behind him, Dean calls out with a smirk and smug wave, "See ya Ben!"

Sam sighs and rubs a hand down his face. "Dean. I've told you to have respect for these kinds of people."

"Eh, what do I care? We'll never see the guy again anyway!" The older brother waves his little brother off with another smirk.

Sam follows Dean out of the room, grumbling and going off about respect and what not. _'What do I care? I'm a freaking dog!'_

Given what the veterinarian said, I shouldn't push myself, so, I rest my head on my wrists(?) and shut my eyes, quickly drifting into a dreamless sleep.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

 **~Sam's POV~**

"So what do you think?" I whisper to my brother as we come back up to the front desk.

"What do you mean what do I think? We take the dog in so it can find a good home!" he replies loudly, not taking the hint to speak quietly along with me.

I sigh, running my hand down my face. "I-I dunno, Dean. Something about that dog- I- I don't know..."

"Well what is it, Sammy?"

"I don't know, Dean! If we dropped her off at the shelter it'll just...feel wrong," I admit with a frown.

"What do you expect us to do? We can't take in a dog! Plus, she's still practically a puppy!" Seeing Dean start to over react, I calm him down with a wave of my hands and push him over to the corner of the room so we can speak more privately.

"Not a puppy, Dean. She's an adolescent." Dean just stares, leading to me release a long, tired sigh. "Adolescence is the process of developing from a child into an adult."

"So? She's still a young dog. I don't see why it's suddenly our problem."

"Well..." I ponder, "maybe she didn't accidentally run into you? Maybe it happened for a reason!"

"Mr. and...uh, Mr. Deere?" The veterinarian walks up, interrupting our conversation...argument?

"Uh, heh," Dean awkwardly chuckles, motioning between himself and me, "We're uh, brothers."

"Ah." The doctor doesn't look convinced but leaves it alone anyway. "Anyhoo, here's the paperwork for your dog..."

"Wait, wait, wait-" I step in front of my brother, "she's uh...she's not our dog."

The man quirks an eyebrow, gives us a look and then flips a few pages of his clipboard. "My apologies, you're right. Well since you brought her in from the street and she seems to like you two a lot, would you consider taking her home?"

Dean, flabbergasted, cries, "Wai- You mean adopt her?!"

"Well, yes, that's exactly what I mean. Please. Come back to the room and we can discuss this."

Blinking, we follow the doc's lead back to the room.

 **~My POV~**

"Gah!" My head springs up from the door in front of me suddenly being slammed open. _'Dang sensitive ears...'_

Sam, Dean, and that weird doctor steps in, all thinking they're sneaking a glance at me. _'I ain't some oblivious, naive dog! ...Wait...am I?'_

"Hey there, Sweetie, how you feelin'?" I flinch away from the strange man's prying hand. _'Wait, why should I cower? I'm a dog!'_

"Grrrr." I growl loudly, baring my teeth.

"Whoa!" Dean throws his hands up defensively. _'My nose is getting used to the medicinal smells. And now that I can smell past it, this man smells very fishy...'_

"Hey now. It's okay." Sam comes over and pats my head, only calming me a little bit because the doctor decided to come close again and I got a whiff of his weird scent.

Now fully standing up, I defend my ground, snarling at the man.

A mirror in the corner of the room catches my eye. They dart to it and see what might be the ugliest thing I've seen in person. It's a wraith.

The veterinarian is a wraith.

 _'How do I alert the boys?!'_

The only thing I _can_ do is bark. So bark I did. I yipped loudly, snapping at him and causing the monster to flinch and fly back. Sam, probably instinctively, quickly grabs my body, easily since I'm what looks to be a young dog, and holds me back.

How do I avert their attention to the mirror?! I struggle in the man's grasp, trying to motion my head to the large reflection of the monster. "Dude," Dean suddenly says, patting Sam's shoulder. "Look."

Both brothers look into the glass and stop, allowing me to wiggle out and free myself. When I do, I lunge at the supernatural creature. "Whoa, hey!" Sam again tries to restrain me but I don't let him as I attack the thing with all my might.

Beside me, Dean runs past, booking it out of the room and down the hall. Sam, still trying to pry me off, bangs his head on a nearby chair. The wraith gains the upper hand and throws me against the wall. Instant pain soars through my entire form.

I groan. Everything hurts and I don't have the energy to get up. Footsteps clatter back in, I'm assuming they're Dean's but I don't open my eyes to check. "Sam!" Dean's voice is booming yet quiet as to not raise suspicion, and full of worry.

Squinting, I barely see the older brother duke it out with the monster before finding a weak spot and driving a silver dagger into the thing's heart. It drops dead pretty fast before everything goes black for the third time today.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

 _'Please let me wake up...'_ I'm afraid to open my eyes to see that I'm still a dog in this parallel universe.

"Well what the hell you want me to do!?"

"I don't know, Dean! We can't just leave her! She snuffed out a wraith- hell- she knew what a wraith was and alerted us!"

 _'Ugh, why are they yelling so loud?'_ I whine, windmilling my paws in attempts to get away from the noise but it proves fruitless. _'Am I on a bed?'_ I must be since it's super comfy and soft and... _'What was I talking about again?'_

"Dean. Shhh. I think she's waking up." A large hand caresses my head, going down passed my ears and down my neck.

Slowly but surely, my eyes open. They take a minute to properly work and the figures of the two brothers come into view. "Hey there, how you feelin'?" Dean asks me, walking over.

I bark a lowly bark, signifying that, "I'm okay."

"Hey," Winchester number one spares a glance to number two. "Is it just me or does this dog understand us?"

 _'Wait. Now's my chance to get them to help me!'_

Standing up, faltering a bit because I'm a little woozy, Dean throws his hands out to steady me and then drops them as I jump off the bed. I start spinning in circles, excitedly barking.

"Wait." Sam walks up, sounding very serious, " _Can_ you understand us?"

I nod happily.

"What are you?" Dean stands up fast and stiffly, not moving his eyes anywhere else but me.

 _'Crap, what do I do?'_

Thinking fast, I just tilt my head and bend my ears a bit. Thank goodness that seemed to work because Dean relaxes visibly. "Uh- I don't think it's anything but a dog, Dean." Sam comes to my rescue quickly, and for that, I'm grateful.

"Huh... What should we do?"

"Let me stay with you, two!" My bark makes them flinch. Whoops, I must have yelled too loud. "I know nothing else in this world besides you two and what you do. I have no idea how I'm a dog but I don't want to be left alone and put into the pound and get shipped off to some random family!"

"She sounds upset." _'Yeah I'm upset!'_

"Maybe we can take her to Bobby's? See what he thinks? I don't think I've met a normal dog that can understand humans as good as this one." _'Yes! Thank you, Dean!'_

I jump on one of the two motel beds and paw at Dean, licking his hand. He laughs and pets me. "Looks like she agrees. Bobby's it is." Sam motions his hand and Dean throws his keys to him.

"Alright then, come on, girl, let's go to Bobby's," Dean beckons me after packing their bags. I chase him out the door and he leads me into the back of the Impala. _'I've always wanted to be in this car!'_

In the rear view mirror, Sam chuckles at seeing me roll around, smiling goofy. "Hey, don't let Dean see you doing that to his baby."

 _'Oh crap.'_ I instantly stop, gaining even more laughs from the younger brother, sitting up straight and proper right as Dean gets in the passenger seat.

"Let's hit the road!"

"Awrooo!" I howl along with Dean. He looks back to me and grins. I try my best to return it but, by the man's laughter, I'm assuming it turned out like Toothless' smile.

 **This has been an idea I've had for a while now, so I tried my best at putting it into words lol.**

 **Probably gonna stay as a one shot. I dunno, it depends.**

 **I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing with this. If you liked it, let me know if you want to see more and don't forget to review!**


	2. Collar ID

7 hours later we arrive at Singer Salvage Yard. Dean pulls the car up and gets out at the same time as Sam does, only Sam opens my door for me while Dean leaves up the stairs to knock at Bobby's door.

I smile, tongue hanging out and all, as I finally get out of the backseat to stretch my long legs. _'How tall am I gonna be fully grown?!'_

"Come on, girl," the tall man beckons me into the rundown house.

"So this is the dog, huh?" An older man eyes me down as I settle in the living room.

 _'Oh my gosh it's Bobby Singer!'_ I run up to him excitedly and jump up his legs, attempting a hug.

I must have caused instincts to take over because not even a second later, I'm pinned on the ground with a blade to my neck. "Whoa, geez, Bobby! Calm down! She's friendly." Dean comes into my vision and helps the old man off me.

"Sorry," he says gruffly, patting my head as I smile once again, "Not used to friendly dogs runnin' up on me."

I look away sheepishly, gaining observant and confused looks from the brothers. "So, we were wondering if this dog is anything...supernatural?" Sam asks.

I cock my head, thinking, _'Why would I be anything supernatural?'_

"Tell me why you think she'd be anything weird again?" Dean goes to answer his father figure.

"When we were at the vet, she saw that the veterinarian was a wraith, alerted us, and even helped us out."

Sam adds, "She also seems to understand and respond to us."

"That so?" Bobby's head leans down to me. I nod yes in reply. "Well I'll be damned."

"She's an adolescent Weimaraner. They're supposed to be really good, elegant, hunting dogs. And to me, she's already a great hunter." I smile proudly up at Sam.

"What's her name?" _'I never thought about my name...'_ The owner of the salvage yard goes silent as the boys try to figure out how to answer him.

"Mary."

"Jess."

I actually, literally, full on snorted. That's how unexpected I was with them saying that at the same exact time. I couldn't help myself, so I kept on laughing. Well, at least as much as a dog _can_ laugh.

"Dang. She's got a lot of human characteristics. You sure she ain't a shifter or anythin'?" Bobby asks as I try to control my giggles.

"Er, well, we never actually tested everything..." Sam rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Ruff!" I interrupt their little conversation. All three of them glance at me, raising an eyebrow in question. _'How do I tell them my name? What even **is** my name? I don't remember anything... Only thing I know is that this is a TV show that I love...'_

"What is it, dog?" Dean squats in front of me.

"Err," I make an indecisive whining noise, thinking how I should do this. _'Oh, I got it.'_ I lay down in a typical dog fashion and, with my hind leg, I bring it up and repeatedly tap my neck.

"Oh, right, your name. How bout... Mary?"

Sam cuts in quickly, "No! What do you think about Jess?" He gives me a big smile. _'No! It's melting my heart!'_

I look away before I can give in to those puppy dog eyes he does so well. Along with that smile? He can probably make anything and anybody melt into a puddle.

"Stop with the girly girl names and pick something a hunter would use but also a tad feminine," Bobby cuts in, stopping the two boys from bickering.

"He's right," Dean says. Sam nods in agreement. "So how about..." Trailing off, Dean puts a finger to his chin and I just tilt my head in boredom and impatience.

Suddenly, Bobby blurts out, "Arya."

"What?" Sam and Dean turn around. Heck, Bobby even gained my attention, so I walked over and settled next to his feet.

"Arya. It's a term frequently used in Buddhism that can be translated as noble, not ordinary, valuable, precious, pure," he explains.

"Woof!" I bark happily, satisfied with my new name.

"Well, if Arya likes it, then that's her name." Sam smiles, folding his arms together while coming up to ruffle my ears with a pet. I playfully growl. "Huh?" The man jumps back, puffing air. "Wanna go? Wanna go, girl? Come on, come get me!"

 _'Oh now I'm super pumped! And he's not even doing anything!'_ Panting, I jump into a position. My front legs bend down in front of me while my rear is in the air.

Tail wagging, I suddenly leap over to Sam, attempting to tackle him but he's way too big and broad for me to even tilt him. He laughs while wrestling. It's hard to do much as a dog.

"Alright, alright, enough rough housing!" Dean says sternly, but I can hear the amusement in his voice. "Arya. You're different than any dog we've ever met. You know about the supernatural- somehow- and we would love if you joined us."

 _'Dean just asked me to join him! Join THEM! Yes!'_ I howl triumphantly, standing up proudly on Sam's chest since he gave up and lied down on the carpet. "Awrooo!" Chuckling, Bobby pats my back.

"Looks like that's a yes." I shake happily in agreement.

"Hell yeah!" Sam throws his fist in the air. "We should get her a collar I.D., right?"

"Yup," Dean says, throwing his car keys into the air and catching them with ease. "Let's go!"

 **~~Time Skip~~**

About 20 minutes later, we pull into the parking lot for a Petco. "Wooo!" I yip, excited to go in.

Sam chuckles, letting me out and commanding me to stay close. "Excuse me, sirs, that dog needs to be on a leash and have a collar." I growl at an approaching police officer walking up to us.

"Uh," Dean laughs, reaching his arm down and pulling me behind his legs. I only reach up to his knees but I feel bigger than most dogs. Hopefully I can grow to be a really big dog! "We know, that's why we're bringing her into this here Petco."

"Hey, you wanna get smart with me, boy?"

"No!" Sam gently puts his hands out to the cop without actually touching him. "We don't want any trouble, Officer... Brightman."

"Damn right you don't..." he grumbles, walking off, though keeping an eye on me the entire time 'til we get through the automatic sliding doors.

The two lead the way, so I follow closely behind, not wanting to get lost or mistaken for a stray. "Woooow!" I let out a breathless sigh of air.

"Heh. I'll never understand the joy animals get when coming to these stores," Dean chuckles, giving me a pet.

 _'You and me both.'_ I smile and roll my doggy eyes. "Alright. Here's the collars... Dean, which one do you thin- oh come on!" I wouldn't have even noticed Dean's absence if Sam didn't realize his brother was nowhere near us as we came up to the array of different kinds of necklaces for dogs.

I quirk an eyebrow, confused at what Sam's deadpanning at, so I turn around and see my new, idiotic master hitting it off with some blonde chick with a uniform.

"DEAN!" I bark, burly and booming. It made Sam flinch, a shopper next to us, and even myself. Over there, Dean puts a finger up and smiles before joining back with us.

He looks down to me. "Geez, you got quite the bark, dontcha?"

I smile, nodding. "Anyway," Moose sighs, "which one should we choose?" He motions to the many collars.

"Hey, Sammy... Know what I just thought of?" Both Sam and I wait for Dean's answer. "We're like the Scooby gang! We just need a Velma and a Daphne! Ah... Daphne..."

I tilt my head, squinting my eyes up at the older brother. _'Pretty sure he's drooling...'_ "Uh- yeah... Can we stay on topic?"

"Oh come on, Sam! Arya is coherent enough! Just let her pick her own damn collar!"

"Dean's got a point..." I ponder, agreeing with the man and going to pick out my new accessory.

"Look! She's already choosing!" Rolling my eyes, I ignore the brothers.

 _'Pink... Too sparkly... Ugh why would I want spikes protruding into my neck at all times?! Light reflective which **may** be good...but ehhh... Man this is hard!'_

"Come on Arya, we gotta get goin'..." Sam tries his best at nicely rushing me along.

I growl, letting the boys know that I do not like getting rushed. Never have. Never will.

 _'Wait... There... A plain, leather, lavender collar. Perfect to engrave warding sigils on, symbols and all!'_

Leaning up, I balance on the shelves, slighting spooking the boys, and grip my sharp teeth on the most superb collar I've ever seen. "This one? Seriously?" Dean grabs the item out of my mouth and inspects it skeptically.

Frowning, I don't like Dean hurting my feelings as he goes on about how lame and plain my choice is. "Knock it off." Sam slaps his brother's chest. "She likes it. She's wearing it. Come on Arya."

I hold my head high, proudly, as Dean stands dumbfounded, watching Sam and me walk by him and to the cash registers.

My keen dog ears pick up his mumbles of, "Stupid dog... Stupid brother... ...Stupid collar..."

"Hello, could I help you with something today?" Another worker comes up to Sam and me as we make our way to the registers.

"Yes, actually," Sam smiles, looking down to me and then back to the female worker. This one's different than the last one Dean was flirting with. I squint my eyes again to see her name tag. Maggie, has brown, curly locks and luscious eye lashes that seem too fake. _'No, wait... Yeah, those are fake...'_

"How may I be of service?" she asks huskily. _'Is there never NOT a time these boys get hit on?!'_

"I need directions to the self-making dog tag machine." The lady looks down to me, seemingly like she didn't even realize I was there at first. _'Seriously?!'_

"Yeah, sure. Right this way." She points away down the store and then as we go, she joins. I can see her hands twitching at Sam's sides to latch onto his elbow.

"People..." I whine lowly, involuntarily making it sound like I'm in pain. Sam spares me a glance, which I catch and return with a nod to the worker and a roll of my eyes. He gets what I'm saying and chuckles, patting my head by the time we get to the machine.

"Here you are! Need anything else?" _'Say no, Sam. Please say no!'_

"Uh, no," he coughs, "we're good, thanks." Finally she leaves just as Dean catches up. Without thinking someone is watching, the man watches as the worker sways her hips while walking away. Again, I roll my eyes, slightly growling and pulling on Dean's pants at the ankle.

"Hey! Stoppit!" He waggles his leg to get me to let go, which I do. I don't like the taste of his pants anyway.

"Arya. What kind you want?" My attention returns to the more responsible brother. I look up to see him scrolling through different tags. I can't see very well, though, because of my height. So, craning my neck to see, I accidentally pull something and recoil, taking a sharp intake of air.

"Owww..." Trying to relive the pain, I roll my neck around to sooth it.

"Who cares! She picked out her collar! I want a cool I.D. tag, so I'm pickin' it!" Dean pushes in front of his brother and starts going through the tags.

"Dude! It's her tag! Let her!" Sam argues.

 _'Ugh...'_ "Just let Dean pick it!" I bark and then walk off.

Behind me, I can practically _see_ the smirk Dean's flashing Sam.

Minutes later, the boys come back with Dean twirling a dog tag on his finger. I was thinking he'd pick something tacky out. Like one with a hunter on it or a gun. Nope. He literally picked out an iconic dog tag. All the info on me and the brother's phone numbers are engraved into it.

 _Arya Winchester_

"Okay, that's really cool!" I pounce happily, not really knowing what else I can do to express myself.

"You like it, Arya?"

"Yes!"

"Ha! See, Sam? Told ya she'd like it."

Sam grumbles, "Whatever, let's get going back to Bobby's."

"Okay. But first, I wanna rub our dog in that police officer's face!"

"Dean. No."

"Aw come on, Sammy!" The two argue all the way out the door. The only time they stopped to be civil was to pay, all the while the cashier looked terrified since everybody, even I, thought they looked about to make it physical.

"Ruff!" I'm done with their games and command them to get into the dang Impala.

Waving, Dean sighs, "Alright, alright. Let's go." We drive off.

Minutes into the drive, I got the chance to do something I've never done before. _'Probably because I've never been a dog but oh well...'_ Dean rolled down my window, allowing me to stick my head out. My tongue, too!

 _'This is AMAZING!'_

 **HAI! Ok, so I had to put this out here for all those who wanted more of this one shot, lol. This story will not be updated much at all unless I have time because it is not my priority. My TOP priority is my other story; Gravity Falls, Life With Macie Pines**

 **BUT- I do live off of reviews, and they usually motivate me to publish sooner sooo... ;)**


	3. Paws With A Cause

**I'm going to try my hand at third person POV. I feel the reader would get a lot more information out of the story if it isn't JUST in Arya's view.**

 **~3rd person POV~**

 **~3 months later~**

Months have passed since Arya joined the Winchesters. She's just about fully grown, too. Her legs have filled out, making her taller and an excellent runner. Not only has she adapted to being a dog, she's starting to come to terms with her being in a new universe, as well.

"Sam?" A man comes out of a motel room door, calling for his brother while throwing bags into his 1967 black Chevy Impala.

"Yeah?" A voice from inside the room, the bathroom, replies as Sam sticks his head out the doorway, a toothbrush in between his lips. Dean turns around to address him quickly.

"Grab Arya and let's go, I think we got a new case."

At the mention of her name, Arya's head pokes up from her comfy resting place on one of the two beds. "What kind of case?" the dog asks. Though no one can understand her, she still likes to speak.

"What kind of case we looking at here?" Sam echos Arya's question. She smiles, satisfied that her question is gonna get answered.

"Well, to me, it sounds like a vengeful spook." The Weimaraner snorts. Both brothers stop and look at her, causing her to sheepishly grin- as much as a dog can- and cover her face with her silver paws. "But locals are accusing some delinquents that have been roaming the town."

Sam tumbles out of the bathroom, struggling to put his pants on properly. "Kay, lemme grab my jacket and Arya's things."

"You look ridiculous." Dean finally walks back in the room to see his brother making a fool of himself, all the while Arya is looking back and forth between them trying to control her laughter.

Flashing his, what Arya remembers from the show to be called, 'bitch face', Sam sighs but collects his and their dog's things, loading them up. "Come on, girl!" he beckons her, though he didn't really have to because she's extremely intelligent and coherent.

 _'I wish I could tell them everything...'_ Arya sighs sadly from her seat in the back of Dean's car.

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by: Hillywood's Supernatural parody reference! Do you know what it is?~~**

The car ride was fine for the first hour. Arya got to stick her head out the window again, Dean listened to his music, and Sam was able to catch some more z's. Then a half after the hour mark is when everything went to Hell.

Dean thought it'd be funny to stick a pencil in Sam's open mouth and then blare the music. The man woke with a frantic start, karate chopping the air before settling his eyes on his brother. "Really, Dean!"

Dean just laughs, watching Sammy. And by watching Sam, he subsequently takes his eyes of the road and they all swerve a bit. Arya's head gets jerked around before banging it on the corner of the rolled down window.

She yips loudly, alerting the boys of her discomfort and when Sam looks behind him, she gives him her doggy disapproving stare. "You okay?" he asks.

The dog just rolls her eyes but nods that she's fine. "Oh Sammy you should have seen your face!" Dean chuckles and drawls out as he teases his poor brother.

"It's not funny, Dean! You swerved off the road, had Arya hit her head, and I almost choked on a pencil!"

 ***Snort***

Everything goes quiet.

"Dude. Arya laughing like a human is hilarious."

Grumbling, Sam tries to go back to sleep, though, Arya observes, he keeps one eye open.

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by: The Trickster!~~**

4 gas station breaks and a sick dog later, the trio get to their destination. "Ahhh," Dean breathes. Arya takes a sniff, confused at what Dean's smelling, "The fresh air of Ocean City, New Jersey."

 _'What's so cool about this place? I've never been here...'_ Thinking to herself, Arya continues sniffing, going as far as the ground and some nearby trees before getting called back.

"I'm gonna guess researching comes next?" the silver beauty barks.

The brothers look down to her, "Man, we gotta get some kind of animal translator or something."

"I swear, this dog's human or something." Dean gestures down to her.

"That's what I've been trying to tell y'all!" she barks again.

"Oh well. Let's get goin'." The shorter of the two leads the way.

Arya was right, they went straight to the library for research. However, a sign on the front door said, in all bold letters, 'NO DOGS PERMITTED Service dogs allowed'.

"Should we say she's a service dog?" Sam asks.

"Eh, they'll probably ask for the paperwork we don't have. Plus we don't got one of those vests either."

 _'Dean has a point...'_ Arya sniffs. _'Now what are we gonna go?'_

"Well I guess I can take her and find us a motel room while you try to dig up what you can about this town's history?"

"Uh- no way, I ain't sitting in a library all by myself filled with book geeks. I'll get the room, you study. You're best at it anyway."

Without waiting for a retort, Dean whistles for Arya to follow her and they quickly take their leave, leaving an unamused Sam at the building's entrance.

"Heh, you're fast aren't ya?" Arya smiles up at her companion after they went for a jog looking for motels.

Of course, they passed multiple motels already but Dean just wanted to draw out the time so he wouldn't have to be stuck in a dingy room until Sam gets back.

"It's been an hour! I wanna lie down!" Arya whines, stopping in her stride. Dean stops as well and looks back to the dog.

"Alright, alright, I get it." He can tell she's tired by how heavy she's panting. "Closest motel, five blocks. Race ya there!" Dean takes off in a burst of speed, leaving the four legged animal no choice but to run and catch up.

 **~~Time Jump~~**

By the time the two got a room, Arya's been glaring at Dean the entire time. "What? Exercise will do you good! Though I'm not as fond of it as Sammy... What!?" She continues shooting daggers as he unlocks their room. "She was cute! Of course I'm gonna flirt. You should know this by now."

 _'Idjit...'_

"Hey! I know that look! You're probably insulting me in your dog brain. How are you so smart anyway?"

Arya gives the man a look that says 'Seriously?' as if he really expected an answer. _'They only ask that question every other week!'_

"Touche..."

"Hey." Sam suddenly walks in, scaring Arya into a defensive stance. "Down girl. I got your text Dean, glad you could find a place that's not as bad as the others."

"Find anything? Town lore? Past deaths?"

"Yeah. A local died in a nearby park two weeks ago. The crime scene was pretty brutal, too. The victim's throat was slit and his stomach's contents were spilled."

"Yikes," Dean recoils. Arya just scrunches her nose. A lot of the hunts she's been on has her hunting down the scent of the supposed assailant. And to do that, she usually had to smell the dead body, which she does not like.

"Yeah. But I didn't see anything weird about the park where it happened and most of the locals around here are blaming a group of thugs."

"So, were there any witnesses?" Arya asks...barks.

"Witnesses?" Dean's eyebrow quirks, ignoring their partner.

"Nope. Man was walking home late from work. Has a couple work buddies we can interview, though."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

"Woof!" Arya barks excitedly, happy to be on a hunt. It's just boring when they aren't on one. There's only so much she can do as a dog.

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by: Me; I'm not sure I like writing this way... I'll probably switch back next chapter.~~**

A woman at a front desk of a business building looks to the two men and dog skeptically. "Sir, we can't allow that large dog in our building."

"Serious FBI investigation going on here, ma'am. She's our partner and comes with us everywhere," Sam nicely explains, following Dean's lead by flashing her their fake badges.

"Mmm, okay. And who were you looking for again?" the lady asks. Arya noticed the entire time that the woman's high-heeled foot never stopped tapping. She could only imagine the worker was staring at Dean, too.

"Coworkers and friends of Don Bartman." Sifting through the data base on her computer, she gives the boys the information they were looking for. "Thanks...Margaret." Dean flashes his famous smile.

"Y-you're welcome, sir." Arya rolls her eyes, not knowing she did it at the exact same time as Sam.

The silver furred dog growls on their way up to room 209. _'It's bad enough to see it in the show- but in person? It's so cringy!'_

Sam hides a smile with a light chortle that no one else catches.

"Alright, room two o nine. Ronald Klumpar, friend and next door neighbor coworker to Don. I'll talk to him and you go check out Don's room for any sign of EMF, just in case."

Sam nods, heading off.

"Wait, who do I go with!?"

"You're with me." Dean answers Arya's question like he understood.

They _are_ getting better at understanding her, though, so she'll give him credit for that.

"Mr. Klumpar?" Dean knocks on the plain wooden door with a blurry glass window pane in the middle.

"Uh, yes?" A man answers nervously. He's a hefty looking fellow. No facial hair but a bald spot on top of his head.

"Special Agent Lonoff. This is Arya." The glare of his badge blinds the man a bit from the sun. "I'm here to ask questions about the death of Don Bartman. You two were friends and coworkers, correct?"

Ronald seems to consider this for a moment before stuttering, "Uh.. yeah, yeah. Come in..." letting the two through but glancing anxiously at the Weimaraner. _'I like when they introduce me and the people look at me worriedly...'_

A dazed, smug smile lingers on Arya's face as she sits nicely next to Dean on a chair in front of Ron's desk. "So, Mr. Klumpar, could you tell me anything strange about Don the week before he died? Did he ever complain about strange smells? Hallucinations?"

"Bark!"

"Strange noises?"

"Nuh-uh...n-nothing like that. He seemed perfectly normal to me," the large man answers. Arya sniffs the air and then winces is disgust.

 _'Smells like sweat and anxiety...Bleh'_ She sticks her tongue out but hastily retreats. _'BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA! Now I can taste it...'_

Dean peers down at his dog for a second, wondering why she's acting weird.

"Was he acting weird at all? Weirder than usual, maybe?" The older brother continues to interrogate.

Slyly, Arya watches as Dean sneakily pulls out his home made EMF and hands it to her. She grabs it in her mouth, making sure it's pretty well hidden before standing up and walking around.

When the brothers are busy talking and one of them are doing something else, one usually hands their reader to Arya so she can inconspicuously roam around and check for readings.

Absolutely nothing.

The dog drops it on the ground. "Heh, sorry, my dog dropped something," Dean smiles and bends down to pick up his device, securely hiding it back in place. Arya shakes her head 'no' to let him know that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"That's all I know, he was fine- I swear!" Ronald cries, now visibly upset.

"Okay," Dean stands up, "I'll leave you to your things. Let's go Arya."

The three of them meet up right outside the building. They get in the Impala and start reciting their sides of the story.

"Don's office had no readings whatsoever."

"Neither did Ron's. I had Arya check." Arya smiles proudly. Sam chuckles and gives her pat on the head.

She'd never admit it, but, Arya loves having her head and ears scratched!

"But Ron did seem overly anxious and sweaty. He was pretty hysterical, too. I have a feeling he knows something."

"Hm," Sam thinks, "well after I checked the victim's room, I went back down to the front desk and asked for Don's other friend, Jon. Funny, I know," Dean and Arya chuckle at the coincidentally funny names of the three friends. "Jon's out for another two days on a trip, so, no questioning him."

"Ugh..." The large dog sighs in annoyance. "If we can't ask him, we'll never get anywhere!"

"Guess we'll just have to wait for ol' Johnny to get back. Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, Dean.." They drive off to the nearest diner.

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by: My new haircut! Heh... you'll never see it :3~~**

The first week Arya joined the Winchesters was a stressful one. She would never eat the dog food the brother's would get for her. They even tried the gourmet dog food. You know, the super expensive ones for special dogs? Yeah. She wouldn't eat those, either.

So they pretty much gave up on trying and attempted to smuggle her in the grocery store for her to pick out her own grub.

The shocked look on Sam and Dean's faces were hilarious when their dog picked out a basket full of human food. They thought she'd go and pick out some _dog_ food that she'd like, not _human_ food!

"Sam," Dean quietly speaks to his brother off to the side, "Are you sure this dog isn't anything...but a dog?"

"Dean. We did all the tests. Yeah she's different but she's just a dog and if she doesn't want that mushy dog food, which I don't blame her for not wanting, then we'll get her food she _will_ eat. Look how skinny she's gotten in the past week. She only ate about a small can of food in total. She needs the strength."

"Fine. But we aren't spoiling her!" Dean sternly glares at Sam while pointing a finger.

Chuckling, Sam raises his hands in defense, "Okay."

In the motel, Dean grumbles about how the diner got his order wrong but perfectly put together a dog's. Of course the diner didn't know they were making a double cheeseburger with fries and a side of ranch for a dog, but why did Dean's bacon cheeseburger have to come out as a bacon veggie burger!?

Seriously! They made a veggie burger but topped it with bacon! "What?!" Dean outbursts in astonishment again.

"Dean, could you quiet down. You've done that three times in the past hour now," Sam scolds with a sigh.

"It's scary how wrong they got my order, Sammy!" He flings his burger in the air. "I mean, It's not even edible! Veggie burgers are gross!" Munching on a fry, Dean tosses the burger across the room to Arya, who just finished her fries.

She sniffs it, growls, picks it up, and then lobs it back at Dean, landing smack dab in the middle of his face. "Hahahahaha!" Sam laughs harder than he's done in a long time, which makes Arya smile.

"Bleh! Gah! Arya!" Dean bellows, sliding the muck off his face and flinging it onto the wrapper. He glares at the smug dog before sighing. "Man whatever...I'm hittin' the hay." He lands backwards onto the mattress of one of the beds, seemingly already asleep.

"Guess you're with me tonight, girl." Sam smiles, gets ready for bed and then joins his brother in rest.

The sound of her two best friends lulls Arya to sleep when she curls up behind Sam's back.


	4. Dog Gone Happy Pooch

"OH HOLY MOTHER!"

 _'Gah!?'_ I startle awake by Dean's sudden and loud outburst. "What? What happened?!" I bark and yip rapidly.

"Dean?!" Sam bursts through the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist and soap in his wet hair.

"HAH!" I snort, covering my big wet nose the best I can with a paw.

"Sam!" Dean doesn't look away from whatever he's looking at that caused such a ruckus.

"What! What is it?" Sam looks appropriately worried, yet ready for anything. All the while, I'm still over here giggling at my friend's silly look.

"Look at how BIG this spider is!" At this, Sam and I stop dead in what we were doing. I frown instantly, stopping my laughter and Sam put his hands down, looking pissed.

"Really, Dean?! You get me out of the shower for _this_!?" he yells, pointing to the, admittedly huge, spider. Then, throwing his arms up and breathing an annoyed sigh, Sam continues, "I can't believe this..."

"Me neither!" I bark angrily. "I was happily resting!"

"Even Arya's mad!" the man points out but Dean just laughs.

"Alright, alright," the older brother submits, albeit with a smirk, and stands down, going to the small kitchen and getting a cup, to go back to the arachnid, scooping it up and disposing of it.

I roll my eyes as they bicker some more until Sam finally goes back to rinse off all the soap he lathered on his hairy head.

Dean sits next to me, petting my head down my back. "Well girl?"

I just give him the stink eye with a growl.

"Alright," he laughs, "I deserve that." Minutes pass as the shower still runs. "So, what do you think of the case so far?"

I ponder for a moment. _'What do I think? The names of the three guys are funny. What else? That one guy died, his friend was super nervous for seemingly no reason and the other guy is gone for another day or so...'_

"Honestly, I don't know..." I say.

"Yeah... me either..."

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Palm trees taste nice." -LumpyApple~~**

Sam, Dean, and I decided to give the case a little break after hearing that Jon won't be back till tomorrow morning. But not before questioning Ronald a bit more now that he's home and should be easier to question. Sam thinks being in his work environment so close to Don's room made him hysterical and whatnot.

I don't buy it. He smells fishy.

Unfortunately I mean literally.

Speaking of, I must have gagged a bazillion times by now. This man's house looks like one straight out of Hoarding: Buried Alive. His hygiene must be even worse. I can SEE a tooth decaying right here and now.

I must have gagged _too_ much and too loud because next thing I know, Sam's dragging me out by the collar.

"I know, girl. Reeks doesn't it? It's fine, though. Just stay out here, kay?" He gives me one last reassuring smile before patting my head and stepping back inside.

Fresh air never smelled better.

I'm awoken some time later by Dean, who looks peeved and Sam, who looks indifferent. "He's definitely hiding something. There's no doubt about it."

"Mmhmm." Sam gets in his side of the car as Dean starts it.

"Uh, hello? Guys?" I bark, craning my neck to view into the car.

"Dude! You forgot the dog you idiot!" Dean reprimands his brother with a side slap into his shoulder.

"S'not my fault! You were on her side! Why didn't _you_ open the door for her!?" he yells back, getting out of the car and opening the door for me to jump in, which I do.

"Shut up! And tell me what happened!" I interrupt the two and they silence quickly.

"She's right, we should stop arguing and take a break, let off some steam." I watch Dean roll his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"That's not what I said," I grumble in a low growl, laying down in the backseat and resting my head on my crossed paws.

"Yeah...a break sounds nice right around now. Not like we can do much right now anyways..." Sam agrees, which lifts my mood a bit.

We drive around for a while. According to Dean, nothing deems stop worthy. That is, until I spot something amazing ahead.

"WHOA!" I burst, startling the boys. They jump in their seats and turn around after Dean slammed on the breaks. "Uh... sorry." I sheepishly smile

"What is it, Arya?" the driver asks.

 _'You guys are so dense...'_ I bark and point my nose ahead out the front window.

"Whoa..." Sam awes. Up ahead is a big amusement park. The Ferris wheel rotates and roller coasters are zooming about on their tracks and screams of joy and fear can be heard. Skeptical, Sam asks, as if I don't look like a happy child right now, "You want to go there, Arya?"

I nod vigorously.

"The dog wants to go to the..." Dean squints his eyes to get a better look at the entrance sign, "Wonder Wharf! I'm in!"

"Aroooo!"

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by: Wonder Wharf's mascot! Dizzy Dog!~~**

"Dude they even got a baseball stadium here!" Dean exclaims as we walk around and check out the amusement park on the pier. I look off to the side longingly for a fun looking ride.

It's called Scramble Pan and it looks really cool! _'I wanna ride that so bad!'_ I think to myself but whine for the boys.

"Sorry girl, pretty sure they don't allow animals on rides." I frown even more.

"You made her upset."

"Well what do you want me to do? It's not like we can just smuggle her on rides! ...Can we?"

"...No, Dean, we can't."

"Oh wow! That's a big dog!" A boy's voice halts our walking. We all turn around to see a kid jogging up to us with a big smile. He has a yellow shirt on and blue shorts. Short cut, pure black hair with uneven bangs. "Can I pet your dog?"

With an eyebrow quirked, my shorter friend asks for my permission. They've been doing that lately. _'As if I_ _ **don't**_ _want any pets!'_

I nod happily. _'Maybe this day won't be so bad! This is the first boy to come up to me and now it seems like everyone around us seems to be noticing me.'_

"Whoa! Your dog shook its head like it understood you! What's its name?" the boy asks.

"Her name's Arya," Sam answers with a chuckle. "And yeah, she understands English pretty well."

"More like perfectly," Dean mumbles, causing a chuckle to erupt in the back of my throat.

"Hi Arya, my name's Gene!" Gene greets, petting my head with an "Ooh" and a couple of "Aww's" with one "So soft!"

"Woof!"

"What's goin' on over here, Gene? We were gonna go on the Scream-I-Cane again." Another two kids walk up to us. Both girls. One is shorter than the other with a plain green dress on, pure black hair in short pigtails with a pink bunny hat on top.

 _'These guys must be siblings.'_

"I think it's because he's petting that dog." The other one points to me while the shorter one face palms. This one has short black hair with glasses on her face. A light blue shirt matched with a dark blue skirt as well.

"I can see that, Tina..." Bunny ears removes her hand.

"Oh right."

"Tina, Louise! Check out this pile of pooch!" They come over and start petting me.

 _'Louise must be the- ahhh, feels so good!'_ To get better rubs, I lie down, causing the kids to crouch as well.

"Heh, you kids are good at this," Dean chuckles, "You three got a dog at home?"

"We wish!" yelled Louise, standing up and stomping her foot childishly. "Mom and Dad won't let us!"

"Aw that sucks, kid. Keep dreamin'."

"Oh... we will." Tina stands up next, wiping her hands on her skirt.

 _'Hey where'd all the hands go?!'_ I whine and sit up after the last pair stop their blissful petting.

"We should get going, Dean," Sam comments.

"Awww, we have to get back home too..." Gene complains with a sour face.

"Are you guys out-of-towners? I know this town like the back of my hand!" Louise smacks the back of her hand.

"Uh," The taller Winchester looks around, "Yeah, I'm Sam," he shakes all of their hands, "and this is my brother Dean." Dean follows suit. "And you guys met Arya."

I yip and lick their little hands in my own greeting. They giggle.

 ***Ring*** The chime of Dean's cellphone goes off and startles me. "Uh, heh," he holds a finger up with a smile and answers it. "Agent Lonoff." Then he walks away to speak privately, leaving me and Sam with the kids.

"Whoa whoa whoa- you guys are FBI agents!?" Louise squeals and latches onto Sam.

"Erm..." He struggles to get the crazy girl off him. "Yeah, we're just off duty right now."

"AWESOME!"

"Thanks, could you...get off me now?" She complies and pats herself down.

"Louise, Mom and Dad'll get mad if we don't get back. We're already passed curfew." Tina points at her non existent watch.

Dean comes back just as the trio waves goodbye. The brothers wave back as I sit with a smile.

 _'I like those guys.'_

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by: Bob's Burgers! I bet you guys didn't expect THIS crossover! Haha~~**

A couple hours later and the boys are in their suits and ties. Apparently that call Dean got was one of the police men in the town calling to say that Ron is now dead. That was a shock. Body's the same, too. Throat slit with the guts spilled out.

"So he did have a connection with Don's death."

"Duh, Sammy, that's what I've been telling you."

"Shut up. So what's our next plan?"

"Well we need to figure out what connects them."

"Dean, I've checked. Those guys are practically squeaky clean, no records or anything of them doing anything illegal."

"Well they had to have done something! Dude you saw how Ronald was when we talked to him in his garbage hole of a home."

"Okay, so maybe they did do something. Something that was never documented. What do you suggest we do?"

"Right now? I'm starving and we should get something to eat."

"Bark!" I get their attention. "Your dog's hungry too, you know!"

"You hungry girl?" I nod. "Bam, dog's hungry, let's go Sammy."

Sam sighs but follows his brother and best friend.

After leaving the wharf, the three of us walk down the road a couple blocks to look for eateries. On our right, an Italian pizza place titled Jimmy Pesto's. To the left, a place called Bob's Burgers. "Yes! Burgers!"

"Eh, I don't Dean. I don't feel comfortable eating right next door to a funeral home."

"What, got all queasy all of a sudden? Come on Sammy. What do you think Arya? Arya?"

I'm already way ahead of the boys. While listening to them talk, I noticed Gene in front of Bob's Burgers wearing a burger suit. _'What is he doing? Haha.'_

"Oh, hey Arya," Gene greets with a smile, petting my ears. "What brings you here?"

I don't get to answer by the time the brothers catch up and scold me. "Arya, you can't run off by yourself."

I roll my eyes. Sam. Always so strict.

"Oh hey Gene, what're you doing out here in that suit?"

"Advertising for people to come in, duh."

"Well it's sure making me hungrier. You work here?" Dean points to the place.

"More like live!" Silence. "No really, I live here." He points to the top part and realization dawns on all of our faces.

"Wait, so your parents run the place then?"

"Yup. I got the good job!" Gene flaunts his costume. "Though my pickles get tight a lot."

"Uh," Sam looks awkward as Dean chortles to himself, "yeah, anyway, we're gonna go inside and eat."

"Yay! My meaty goodness worked! Finally!" The young boy follows us inside.

"Welcome," a new voice greets us. Behind the counter stands a man with thinning hair, but an award winning mustache to make up for it. He's wearing a simple white shirt with an apron on top. "Oh, sorry, we don't allow dogs in here."

"Dad wait!" Gene speaks up before my friends can, "They're friends! This is Arya, Sam, and Dean! Please let her stay! She's super soft!"

"Gene, you know we can't have any kind of animals in here..." the man groans.

 _'Time to break out my puppy dog eyes!'_

"You leave me no choice, father! Time to break out the Louise!" He takes a deep breath, "Please DaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAD?"

"OKAY OKAY! Just be quiet!"

"I heard someone do the Louise and succeed. Who do I high five?" Louise pops out from the swinging red door that I assume leads to the kitchen. "Gene! Gimme some!" They share a smack and the little girl finally notices me.

"Arya! My beautiful sonuvabitch!"

"Louise..." the man deadpans at the girl's foul mouth.

She puts her hands on her hips "Dad! Don't tell me you haven't seen a more beautiful dog!"

"So she can stay?" Sam interrupts. "Oh, sorry." He pulls out his badge. "Agent Hanks and this is my partner Lonoff as well as our partner Arya."

"Oh uh," the owner looks from Sam to me, "yes of course, agents."

 _'Score!'_

"I guess you three have already met my kids. I'm Bob, the owner if you didn't figure that out. I run this place with my wife Linda."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam and this is Dean." The two smile while shaking hands.

"So Bob, what's uh, what's the jig with that burger of the day shiz?" Dean points to the big chalk board on the wall near the counter.

"Oh that? I'm glad you asked! This is the board where I write puns for a special burger each day. Today's the Something's NOT Fishy Burger, one hundred percent beef. It's my favorite from Lobsterfest."

"I'll take the special and a beer," Dean orders.

Sam looks up and smiles. "Just a beer and a side of fries for me, thanks." I bark from under the table. "Oh and a side of ranch." That makes me smile.

"You got it. Tina!" Tina comes out from the back and notices us. She starts staring intently at the two men. "Can you refill their condiment bottles?" She doesn't answer. "Tina?"

"Oh, right. Sure thing, Dad." The girl moves to our table and starts doing as told. "Hello again," she greets.

"Hey," Sam smiles and Dean just gives her a wink. After that, Tina goes still again.

 _'Is Dean working his magic again, seriously?!'_ I growl and bite his ankle. "Gah! Arya!"

"Hehehe." _'That's what he gets!'_

"ORDER UUUPP!" Louise's shrill high-pitched voice rings in my ears since my hearing is heightened as she rings the dinner bell.

"Louise! Stop that!" Bob's voice can be heard, too.

"Here you go, _aaagents_." Gene serves our food and Sam slips me my fries and ranch.

All of a sudden, as we were enjoying our food, Bunny Ears come out of nowhere and scoots next to Dean. We all look flabbergasted as she starts to speak. "Alright, I'm gonna cut to the chase. What case are you working and I wanna help!"

"Erm..." Sam looks as if he doesn't know what to say to this little girl. In hindsight, I wouldn't either.

"Look kid," Dean goes, "this stuff is serious work and strictly confidential."

"Are you sure you're FBI agents? They tend to not have pretty faces. Did I just say that?"

"Yeah you did," Tina pops up, "and I agree."

 _'Weird...'_

My boys take out their badges and show them to the girls who nod in approval. "Well I still want to work with you! I can be helpful! Do you know the kind of praise I'd get at school if I worked with FBI agents on a case?! I mean come on! Nothing interesting ever happens in this town!"

 _'I like Louise...'_ I smile to myself, gobbling up my last fry.

"Look, Louise, right?" She nods. "We work with things that would give you nightmares, okay? Leave it to us and we'll be out of your town soon." With that, Sam stands up and says thanks for the meal.

"Oh, you're leaving already? I kinda wanted to share some more of my burgers of the day." Bob walks up with a binder. _'Oh gosh, run!'_

Dean thought the same as I since he booked it, with me following close behind. Sam just sighs and apologizes for our behavior and hands the man a twenty and to keep the change.

As we leave, I notice Louise standing outside the door with a look on her face I can't decipher.

 **Next chapter will be the resolution of the case and what not. Also, I love Bob's Burgers and all the characters! Sorry you see didn't Linda in it, though, I didn't have an idea on how to put her in at the time. Maybe I'll put her in next chapter.**


	5. Flickering Flames

**Happy Chrismis! XD**

"Agents Lonoff and Hanks." My nose scurries across the slick tiled floor as I try to smell for anything funny. Dean and Sam flash their badges for clearance to see the body.

"Sure, right this way." A man, probably the mortician, leads the way. "I'm Mort by the way, but you probably don't care. Anyway! Here's the man." Mort opens the drawer holding Ronald Klumpar.

"Woo!" Dean fans the air, recoiling away from the apparent smell. _'Yuck!'_ Since I'm a dog, I can't exactly cover my nose.

Inspecting a little bit before turning, Sam asks the man in glasses. "Do you know what happened?"

"Nnnot exactly. Something about walking through the park on his way home from work. Other than that, I really don't know. But based on his body, I'd say he was mugged and attacked or something..."

"Same park as Don... Sam, we should go and try to see if we can dig anything else up."

Sam whispers back, the mens' backs turned from Mort, "Dean I looked at everything. I don't see what else we can find out about these men..."

Dean growls then looks to me. "What do you think Arya?"

"M-me!?" I bark, surprised that they'd ask for my opinion. "I don't know! Gosh I wish I can just speak."

"Um, sorry for overhearing your...loud conversation..." _'Yeah Dean's not very good with inside voices...'_ Mort continues, "But I might be able to help if you'd like? I sorta knew Ron. He'd come in to polish an urn he kept. Usually just touch ups and what not."

"Oh. That'd be great," A smile forms on Moose's face. "Can you tell us anything on his recent behavior before his death?"

"Well, not much I'm afraid. He was the same old guy. However, he seemed even more on edge than usual. And that's saying something! He's always nervous around the townsfolk."

With a notepad and pen out, Sam asks, "Do you know why? Anything he might have said without knowing or thinking someone was listening?"

"Well..." Mort looks up to the ceiling and rubs his chin. While all of this is happening, I sit neatly and nicely beside my best friend's feet. "I saw him talking nonsense outside. He was going on about a kid and how they didn't mean it."

I bark but Dean speaks, "That actually helps a lot. Thanks Mort!" Dean and Sam shake his hand with you know who giving his charming smile.

"Hey no problem!"

We walk out and stop when the door closes. "So...the park? Or more research?" I ask even though I just make myself annoyed from the lack of answers that I know I will never get.

"Arya!" The three of our heads turn to the sound of a little girl's voice.

"Louise!" I bark happily, my tailing wagging as she comes up and pets me.

"Hey, agents! Working? Oo! Did you go look at the new body that recently turned up!? I wanted to look, too, but Mort wouldn't let me!" She stomps her foot on the ground much like when we first met. "What did he look like? Was it gross? Did it smell?"

"Whoa, calm down," Sam chuckles, pumping his hands downward. "Yes, we're working, but no, we're not telling you anything. You're pretty strange you know that?"

"Pfft, whatever. I'm looking into this case on my own as well! Well, with Gene and Tina, too, but I don't think they're taking it as serious as I am. Specifically Gene. He's such a scaredy cat!"

 _'Don't stop petting!'_ I growl but stop as soon as her little hands resume their graceful petting.

"Well maybe you should just leave the real feds to the cases, Louise." I watch as Dean tries to convince this young child to do as he says with his award winning smile. And, even though I don't know Louise as well, I can tell she's not gonna let this one go.

She yells, pointing her finger in the air, "No siree, sirs! I'm gonna crack this case if it's the last thing I do!" Then she marches off mumbling about how she could possibly convince her siblings to do something. She walked too far off so I couldn't hear. And I'm sure the boys couldn't have heard anything so I'm left knowing while they don't with no way to communicate.

"Okay, so we may have to be careful and make sure she isn't around anymore. She's a sneaky one, huh?" Sam asks, looking down to me. I nod gently. We make our way to the Impala and get inside. The older brother brings the case up about four minutes after driving away.

"So, we have two out of three friends killed in the same area. Mort said Ron mumbled about some kid and how they didn't mean it. Accidental killing?"

"Seems likely," Sam says with a hand on his chin as he sifts through police reports. "But I don't see any missing children reports.

"Mmm," I wonder. "Maybe the family was devastated enough to wanna keep it secret!" I feel pretty good about my idea.

"Dude," Dean deadpans at a red light, turning to look to me and then Sam, "do you think Cas could translate?"

 _'Cas? Speak human-turned-dog?! I'm not that lucky!'_

"You really think Castiel could speak dog? He's an angel, Dean, not a dog whisperer."

At that, they _both_ turn and stare at me. So I give them a snarl and roll my eyes and then lay down with my chin on my front, out-stretched, paws.

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by: "Allriiiiight!" -Linda Belcher~~**

 _'How could things have possibly gone this bad in a matter of mere seconds!?'_

 **~A mere hour ago~**

"Got the E.M.F?"

"Of course I got the E.M.F, Sammy, what kind of hunter do you take me for?"

 _'A sometimes incompetent one?'_ I snicker, gaining a look of evil from Dean.

"I was just making sure. Sometimes you forget your gear. Most days I feel like _Arya's_ more prepared than you." I hold my head up high proudly, showing off my very own emf in my mouth.

"So?"

"She's a _dog_!"

Before they could explode into a full blown argument, which I know they will, I bark to shut them up. The machine in my mouth drops of course. It goes off, which at first I thought because I dropped it, but it proves otherwise when the temperature gets noticeably and supernaturally colder.

"You told Jon to walk the other way home, right?" Dean asks his Sasquatch of a brother.

"Yes, why?" Sam gets his answer a second later when Dean cries out.

 _'Since when do targets listen to these boys?'_ I think morbidly.

"Crap! He's coming!" Dean's right, that idiot _is_ walking down the very path his friends died on.

"AhhH! What do we do now! I've seen it in the show but it's never happened since I got here!" I start to panic and run around the boys' legs.

"Arya! Calm down! Sam!" I ignore the large hands that try to calm me and eventually they stop. Soon, I stop as well, panting with my tongue hanging out. "Geez, are you done?"

I nod sorrowfully and apologetically. Dean pats my head in acceptance and that boosts my spirits a little.

"Alright, Arya, go distract Jon, will ya? Me and Dean are gonna look around. Make sure you protect him since this ghost will most likely be anywhere." Sam gives me a stern look and I nod back just as serious.

After meeting with Mort the mortician, the brothers came up with the idea of an accidental killing between the three men and now the vengeful spirit wants revenge. That's why we came out tonight to check the place for any remnants of the last murder to see if we were right.

Since the temperature dropped and the E. went crazy, it's safe to say Dean was right. We were gonna look around for clues or something and then research who might have died, questioned Jon now that he's back, and then maybe salt and burn whatever remained, but, of course, plans fall apart as Ron shouldn't have been here.

Now the vengeful spook is going haywire, probably itching to kill their last murderer.

"Jon!" I bark and run over to the man, spooking him to almost drop the phone that was up to his ear. He looks down to me and growls, trying to shoo me away with his foot.

"Ugh! Get away you mangy mutt!" I don't relent, though, eager to keep this arrogant jerk safe from harm even though, like I said, he's an arrogant jerk.

The uncanny noise of a ghost flickering into existence makes my blood run cold. A young boy, maybe five to six years old appears in front of me and the man. Funny enough, though I shouldn't be thinking about this right now but I can't help it cause my ears are sensitive, Jon's phone really does drop onto the cement path and shatters into a million pieces.

Jon cowers. "Wh-what the Hell is that!?"

"You three did this to me. I killed your friends and YOU'RE next!" The ghost starts making his way to us.

"No! No it was an accident! We didn't mean it! I swear!"

I can't afford to listen to Jon's pathetic cries for mercy, so I take action by running at the boy. He flickers to let me phase right though him which I'm okay with since I need to get one or both of the boys' attention.

"Sam, Dean, get your butts over here!" I bark at the top of my lungs. Not even a minute goes by when both of them come running out from the tree line.

"Dean!" Sam yells and a gunshot goes off. Dean fired salt rounds, making the child cry out as he disappeared.

"Come on, let's go!" Sam grabs my collar while Dean grabs Jon. "Shut up and get in the car! He yells at the man. Sam rolls his eyes at the defiance of the targets. Sometimes, I just wanna let them die. Buuuuuuut obviously that's not how we roll.

"You okay, girl?" I smile and shake my head, to which Sam gives me an affectionate scratch.

As we drive back to the motel, I sit in the back with a shock stricken Jon, who's currently not giving me any eye contact. I make sure to give him the stinkiest eyes.

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by: Bark bork heck sniff snarl bjorf~~**

 **~25 minutes before present time~**

"Look, Jon, you need to tell us what happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jon denies knowing anything and is starting to get on my nerves.

Growling, I stand up to lean my upper body weight on the man's legs. He recoils and cowers, scared of my big, sharp teeth.

"He-hey man! Get your dog off-a me!"

Sam, to my utmost delight, just leans back, crosses his arms and smirks, saying, "I think you should tell us what we want to know."

Even Dean looks proud at his smugness. Maybe Jon's getting on all of our nerves and Sam took advantage of the situation, _'haha'!_.

"Uh, erm, so maybe me and the guys had an...accident..." He dabs his sweaty forehead with a pocketed handkerchief.

"What kind?"

"Okay, okay... So a month ago me, Ron, and Don were all drunk. We...Donald was driving and Ron came up with the brilliant idea to take a shortcut through the park. It was getting close to dark so we figured nobody would be out at the time. Next thing we knew...we ran over that little boy."

We stay silent, urging the man to continue even though he looks to be close to breaking down. We're not in the need of a chick flick moment so I growl.

"Er, anyways... the boy was so mangled we didn't know what to do! I think he died on impact but we weren't sure, so took the body and buried him under the swing set. We didn't wanna get in trouble! Please! You have to help me! I don't wanna die like Ron and Don!"

 _'Dang this guy sure is pathetic...'_

Now that we know what we're dealing with, we grab our salt and burning gear and head out, leaving Jon by himself in the motel room to stay safe, appropriately and embarrassingly sitting criss-cross apple sauce in the middle of a salt circle.

 **~5 minutes till present time~**

I hate this part. My best friends would have me sniff out the exact location of the buried when there was no gravestone to go off of. It's actually a lot harder than the dogs on TV make it look.

 _'Not here... Oh- gosh- ugh! Definitely not here! There's dog bag stations all around the park for a reason, people!'_

"Hah, Arya just snuffed out some doo." Dean gets a smack in the chest for that one.

"Real mature, Dean." I'm glad Sam's on my side for most things.

"Got it!" The two go straight to digging.

 **~Present Time~**

The brothers don't get a foot into the ground before all Hell breaks loose. The kid, whose name we found out to be Adrian, flickers in angrily and flings Dean backwards.

"Dean!" Sam worriedly rushes after his brother as I stay and growl in a defensive position. It vanishes in a blink so I head over to check on my boys. "You alright?" I hear Sam ask.

Dean groans and accepts his brothers hand to help him up. "Ugh, yeah. Little brat got the jump on us!"

"Let's just hurry up and burn the bones." I wholeheartedly agree.

"Bones? Is that why there's a shallow hole in the ground?" All of our heads shoot to the new voice.

"Louise?!" I bark in surprise. _'What is she doing here?!'_

"Louise! This is dangerous and you need to leave immediately!" Sam jogs up to her and tries to guide her away but she ducks and avoids him with her small figure.

"No! I researched a bunch of this crap from some weirdos named Ghostfacers where you gotta salt and burn the bones of vengeful spirits! I'm totally prepared! Also...," she narrows her eyes, "you three aren't normal FBI agents, are you?"

All three of us sigh at the same time, having gotten that question many times before. "No, we aren't, and I don't care how 'prepared' you think you are, you need to leave before you get hurt!"

"BEGONE!" Adrian appears again, looking furious. He stretches his arm out, his hand towards the bunny-eared girl. He lifts her up and attempts to fling the girl but I got there in time to grip the bottom of her dress with my teeth to hold her down. After doing that, I crouch and stay above her for protection.

"WHERE'S JON? HE NEEDS TO PAY LIKE THE REST OF THEM!"

"Hurry up and burn the bones, dang-it!" I shout over the sudden wind.

"GRAH!" Ghost boy once again goes after the other two who were still trying to uncover the body.

"This is gonna take forever! They need my help!" Louise shouts from below. I growl and glare at her, trying to say, 'No way!'.

Blearily, I pinpoint the brothers struggling to hold their own. _'This kid must have died super angry!'_

"Yo kid!" Louise is standing up front with her hands on her hips. _'WHAT? HOW-WHEN?'_ I look underneath me to where she is, almost comically.

"IT'S ADRIAN!" Adrian grinds his teeth.

"Okay, Adrian, what's got your panties twisted in a super knot?"

"You don't just ask why a spirit is mad! Ugh!" I run in front of the nine year old to protect her just in case.

"Those adults killed me! Hit me with their car and then buried me! They didn't even care I was still alive! I was paralyzed! I couldn't speak! Couldn't move! They didn't even bother to check my pulse! Now they will pay! I was alive when they buried me for three hours before dying!"

 _'Okay that's actually extremely morbid...'_

"Yikes," Louise winces. "But...uh, hey!" I look at her confusedly at the change of tone, so I turn to see what's wrong. She's eyeing the brothers who are getting back up. _'HOLY CRAP DEAN HAS A TREE BRANCH IN HIS SHOULDER!'_ Sam's helping his brother but Dean just waves him to finish the job while sitting against a tree stump.

"What?" Adrian sounds more impatient than angry now, which is better.

"I'm a kid...you're a kid...why don't we, you know, chat about kid things? That Jon guy you're after isn't here after all, right?"

"Uhm...I've never had another kid, let alone girl, talk to me before... but..." He turns around to Sam, who freezes in place. "What about THEM!?" Again, he readies to throw him, but I came up with an incredible idea.

I walk up to the young'un and whine, giving him my best puppy eyes. That thankfully distracts him, because you know what? A kid is still a kid. Vengeful spirit or not. "H-hi, puppy..." He shyly pats my head.

"That's it..." Louise mumbles, watching out of the corner of her eye as Sam salts the poor boy's corpse.

"Wait..." Adrian's leg goes up in flames and he starts to panic. "NO! YOU TRICKED ME! ARGH!" I thought it was over when he went _completely_ into flames. But my heightened dog senses hears something flying at top speed. A tree branch, sharpened to a vicious point, hurdling straight towards Louise.

 _'He must have done that last resort! Why didn't it drop mid-air when he disappeared!?'_ I freak out and my body moves on its own.

"ARYA!" I hear Louise's cry as I jumped and knocked her down with an "Oof!"

 _'Owwwwww...'_ I think my adrenaline is still running since I actually don't feel anything except the impact when I hit the ground. _'Maybe it missed?'_

I stand up, not feeling anything, and check on the little girl. _'She's completely fine, what a relief!'_

"Sam! Get over here!" Louise cries. I turn around to see the taller boy helping his limping brother.

"A little busy here, Louise!" he calls back with desperation.

 _'Shoot! I should help!'_

"LOUISE!" With my ears, I can hear multiple sets of feet come running towards us even though we only heard one person yell. A woman with black shoulder length hair and red rimmed glasses comes barreling at Louise, reaching me and her but taking the younger girl into a hug. "Oh my baby! My stupid, stupid baby!"

 _'Tough love?'_

"Oh gosh, there you are, Louise. We've been searching for you everywhere!" Bob from Bob's Burgers and the kids are here, too!

"Gene! Tina!" she whines, "You were supposed to put a dummy under my blankets!"

"A dummy!? How dumb do you think we are?!" _'Ohhhh that must be Linda, their mom and Bob's wife! I remember now!'_

"We got worried and told Mom and Dad when you didn't come back." Tina explains monotonously.

"Oh my gosh you're hurt!" Linda points at Dean who Sam just helped walk up behind us. "Holy crap! You need to get to the hospital!"

"She's right, Dean! We gotta go!" I bark in agreement.

"Oh dear whatever God is up there! Arya! Your leg!" Dean coughs out and Sam whispers a curse under his breath.

"What? I'm fine! Maybe a little bruised..."

"Oh gosh..." Bob's eyes widen and everyone stares at me, making me self conscious.

"Sam, what's wrong with her? She's acting fine?" Gene asks.

Slowly, Sam comes over after leaving Dean to lean on Bob, who readily agreed, and kneels down to ask me, "Arya...do you feel any pain?"

I shake my head, not knowing what these guys' problems are. "She's in shock..." Squirrel sighs. "Arya, there's a huge ass branch in your leg."

"Dean!" Sam reprimands, standing up. I look down to my back left leg. _'Holy...crap...'_ He's right. There is a huge ass tree branch going right through my leg. Mostly my thigh part. _'But I don't feel it! Oh gosh!'_ My breathing picks up. "She's having a panic attack! Bob," said man perks up, "did you bring your car?" He nods. "Great, I need you to drive us to the vets."

"Right." Everyone starts piling in the Belcher's red car. Linda and Tina carry me and lay me down in the trunk.

And then I blacked out.

 **~Sam's POV~**

Dean and I get in the back seat with Tina and the two others squeeze up front with Bob and Linda. "Don't you need to go to the hospital!? You have a branch in your shoulder, too! How did this even happen!? What kind of case were you guys working?!" Too many questions to be answered at once!

I sigh, "Look, Linda, this kind of thing happens all the time," Dean groans when I touch his branch but I continue, "and I'm used to patching my partner up. Arya hasn't been hurt like this before, though, so I'm more worried about her."

"Ow, thanks, Sammy..."

I chuckle, glad to see Dean's attitude back in the slightest which means he's at least a little better.

"Tina, could you put pressure right here?" I advise the teen to put both her hands down on Dean's shoulder a little off to the side of the wound.

"Sure."

"Thanks. Okay, ready Dean?" I ask with a grip on the blasted tree limb.

"Hell no!"

"Good. One, two-"

"GAHH!" The man leans up so fast when I rip it out. "I thought you were gonna count to three?!" He punches me in the chest. I just sigh.

"Then you'd be expecting it, idiot."

"Whatever, how's Arya?"

"She passed out from shock."

"Damn. What the hell even happened?"

I roll my eyes _. 'Does he really think I'd explain it to him right here and now?'_ "I'll tell you later," I tell him with my jaw locked, slightly nodding to the other people in the car.

"Right..."

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by: Sam touching Dean's branch *Insert Lenny Face*~~**

After sending Arya in, we all take a seat in the waiting room. I turn to the parents of the kids. "Look, we really appreciate you driving us, but we can take it from here."

"No way! Arya saved my life! I'm staying!" Louise defies as she stands on her chair.

"Louise! Sit down! You're still in trouble!" I chortle but sober when the mom turns to me. "We also appreciate your dog for saving our baby's life, so waiting for her is the least we can do." The rest of the Belchers nod.

I smile. "Well I'm sure she'll love to see you all when she gets out." After the conversation ends I frown as I look to Dean who is standing up at the counter. At first, I thought he was hitting on the receptionist but instead, I see his face contorted in anger, worry, and just plain sadness.

 _'He must be taking this hard...Probably blaming himself, too... I've never seen him this worried for Arya...'_

The vet who took our friend in comes out. "Sam and Dean? Can I speak to you two?"

 **Yaaaay another chapter!**


	6. An Astounding Discovery

1 month. 1 MONTH! That's how long I'm gonna be out of commission. AT LEAST!

 _~1 day earlier - Sam's POV~_

"Sam and Dean? Can I speak to you two?" We thought the worst had happened.

Putting on a wry smile, we head into the back with the veterinarian. "Is she okay?" Dean demands.

The man chuckles, "She's fine, just beaten up." I watch as he pulls out a clipboard, looking over it. "Her leg is going to be put in a cast and she should not use or strain it for a month at the least."

Dean runs a hand down his mouth. "She ain't gonna like that..." he whispers to me. I solemnly nod, wondering how we're supposed to break this to her.

"What else can we do? She's just going to have to accept it." I can tell he knows I'm right by the look on my face, so Dean just grumbles and goes back to the doctor.

"Can we take her now?"

"Oh, yes-yes! Let me get the paperwork for you and you guys will be all set!" At that, Doctor Green, judging by his name tag, takes his leave.

"Should we tell the Belchers?" I ask.

"Duh!" Dean punches my shoulder. "Why wouldn't we? They helped us out, they have a right to know. Plus, did you see how the little one looked? She seemed almost as devastated as you were!"

"You were the one who looked- never mind," I sigh, putting a hand on my older brother's back to guide him out of the room. "Let's just get this over with so we can take Arya to Bobby's.

"Bobby's? Wait, why?"

I face-palm. I love my brother- I do- but sometimes he's too oblivious for his own good. "Dean, we can't just take her with us on our hunts. She'll over-exert herself or do something to worsen her injury! She needs to rest and Bobby'll take care of her."

"But... a whole month?"

"HEY!" Louise _'Right? Yeah Louise...'_ "Is she okay?!" The little girl bounces around and grips at our coats. I gently take her hand and remove them.

"She's fine. Arya's just gonna have a cast on her leg for at least a month." I explain.

"A month? Oh no! Now she can't help you two on your...what is that you two do, anyway?" Linda asks with narrowed eyes.

"Uhh..." We both look to Louise. _'Did she rat us out?'_ Bunny Ears makes a zipped motion with her lips and 'throws away the key'. _'Good, she didn't.'_

"We're just doing our job, Ma'am. FBI work can be dangerous sometimes. We're just glad none of you got hurt."

"Yeah...yeah, thanks for that, by the way." Bob holds a hand out and I shake it. "Sorry 'bout Louise, again. She can get...excited about certain things..."

"Yeah...um, could we talk to her in private?" Everyone stares at Dean worriedly. "She's not in trouble or anything! My partner and I would just like to have a word."

"It's okay guys, I got this." Said girl cracks her knuckles, trying to be brave but I can see she's more than a little nervous. After we walk away from listening ears, Louise speaks up, "It's okay, guys, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, thanks for that, but that's not what we wanted to discuss." I ease her worried look quickly, "We wanted to thank you for your help."

"Oh, that's it? Pshhhh," the little girl waves her hand though blush is visible on her cheeks, "it was no big deal..."

"Here." Dean hands her a card with his, mine, and Bobby's phone number. "This has me and Sam's number as well as our friend Bobby's. If anything happens just give us a call."

"Okay. Anything strange like more ghosts, call you freaks, got it." She smirks in good nature, causing us to chuckle and return to the family.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you guys but we gotta head out and take Arya to a friend's."

"Awww you're leaving? I was gonna invite you three to dinnerrrr!" Linda whines.

I can just see what Dean's thinking, I sigh. It's probably along the lines of: 'Food? Home cooked meal? Sammy, we gotta!'

"Fine..." I roll my eyes, "We'll come to dinner tonight."

"Alriiiight! Come on kids we gotta go so I can cook!" Linda ushers and pushes her children, Bob included, out the vet door and into their red car.

"Yes! Home cooked meal here we come!"

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by: Drugs: Arya is completely out of it!~~**

"And then Jimmy Jr. and I touched butts. The end." Tina finishes an erotic friend fiction page that I'm sure Dean and I both regret asking about. After picking up our doggy friend, we followed the Belchers home and entered their top living space.

Linda said dinner would take half an hour or so, so my brother and I decided to check out the children's rooms and our first stop is very awkward.

"Want me to read another page?" Tina asks innocently.

Smiling, Dean nods, "Uh, no, no no we're uh, we're good." Tina just shrugs, putting her journal back.

Next we check out Gene's room while Arya is still asleep on the couch in the living room.

"Augh, never mind, I'm out." Dean scrunches his nose, covering it as he waves the air.

"Sorry guys, I've been saving those farts for a special occasion," Gene says, shutting his door and walking away.

 _'I regret accepting the dinner invite...'_

"Dinnerrrrrr!" Saved by the- uh- Linda!

We sit down. I notice Dean eyeing Arya from where we are. She's moving around in her sleep but not enough to elicit pain.

 **~Arya's POV~**

 _'Eurgh... Where am I?'_ My thoughts slur as I struggle to move. ***Sniff sniff*** _'Something smells good!'_ ***Rumble*** _'Man, I'm starved...'_

"Sssssammmm? D-ean?" I slur out in a half whine, half growl. My eyes blur open, adjusting to the light. We're no where I've seen before.

"Hey, girl, how you feelin'?" That's Dean. He must be petting me. _'Ahhh...'_

"Mmm'fine...wha happened?"

I assumed he understood, somehow, what I asked, "We'll tell you later, just get some rest."

I growl, not tired just confused as to what we're doing at...the Belcher's home?

I sniff the air weakly again, _'They must be having dinner... That's nice,'_ I smile to myself, _'The boys need a home cooked meal once in a while...'_

"Gah!" I yip when I moved my legs. One of them flared up and I barely moved it! It's extremely stiff, too.

Luckily, I didn't disturb the boys and family.

 _'My- my leg! It won't move- why can't I move it!_ ' My breathing quickens as I start to freak out. Sam sees me and runs over, spooking the peaceful gathering.

"Hey, hey, hey! Arya, look at me. Come on, girl, that's it..." I blink rapidly but keep my eyes on Sam's jade green eyes. "Breathe. You're okay, everything's okay, just breathe. In. Out."

I do as instructed and slowly come down from my attack. I mumble a thanks even though he won't understand. "We should probably get going." I hear Dean get out of his dinner chair. "Thank you, guys."

"It was no problem. I hope Arya gets better." Bob, too, gets up and goes to show us out. Sam picks me up effortlessly.

"Bye guys! Come back anytime!" Linda waves solemnly.

"See ya, girl, get better, okay?" Louise whispers into my fur. Smiling, I lick her face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dean hand Bob a card, presumably the boys' numbers and we get into the car, Sam sitting me on his lap instead of me being in the back by myself.

The soft lull of the engine as we drive off puts me to sleep.

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by: 21 whopping hours to Sioux Falls South Dakota from New Jersey~~**

 _'I feel like it took days to get to Bobby's! Wait why are we at Bobby's?'_

I woke up only a few hours ago but the boys' didn't notice as they were, and still are, in deep conversation.

And because of that, I've still not gotten any answers on the apparent cast on my leg or what's going on. All I know is that we got rid of the spirit kid and that's it. I blacked out apparently.

I bark, startling the brothers and I chuckle at their faces. "Hey, girl, how you feel?" Dean asks.

I practically shrug- as much as a dog can- and tilt my head in questioning. "Right, she's confused," Sam rubs his eyes tiredly. They must have drove all night. "So you got stabbed in the leg by a giant branch, Arya. You're not gonna be able to come with us on hunts, or do much at all really, for at _least_ a month."

 **~Present Time~**

1 month. 1 MONTH! That's how long I'm gonna be out of commission. AT LEAST!

"No way! You guy's are gonna get yourselves killed out there without me! Nuh-uh, no way am I staying at Bobby's doing nothing for that long!" I cry, outraged at the idea.

"Told you she wasn't gonna like it, Sammy," Dean punches his brother's shoulder.

"Arya, you're badly injured and you need to stay put to let your leg heal. This is not up for negotiation." I frown, grumbling but Sam seems satisfied that I didn't argue.

"Dammit, you boys didn't tell me the poor dog was hurt, ya idgits!" Bobby comes out of his house with a gruff reprimanding voice.

"Sorry, Bobby...It's been hectic." Sam rubs the nape of his neck embarrassingly.

"Apparently..." He sighs, "Come on in, I'll grab a couple beers."

 **~Time Jump~**

After my best friends explained the situation, Bobby was all for me staying and keeping him company, saying how he missed his late dog. _'I forgot he had a dog...'_ His enthusiasm makes me feel a little better about staying here.

Even though this so called dog company is not entirely true. ***Cough*** Still human ***Cough***

"We'll stay for a couple days, girl, don't worry." Sam pats my head lovingly. I smile with my tongue hanging out, glad the boy's aren't gonna leave immediately.

"Hey, Sammy! Take a look at this!" Dean calls out from the kitchen. Sam stands up, pops his knee, and takes his leave. Bobby and I stay in the living room, him sitting at his desk while I lay at his feet, thinking.

 _'It's been a long time since I woke as a dog on the streets. Will I ever go back to normal? Do I even want to?'_ I shake my head, ears flapping, _'No, don't think like that... Think...Castiel! Yeah! I haven't even seen him from all my time here! I wonder what he's doing. He's obviously present since I've heard Dean talk about him. I wonder why they've never mentioned him in front of me... Wait...what if Cas can speak dog ?! Oh man, I should ask the boys!'_

I look up to my companion. "Bobby?" I yip and he looks down to me.

"Hey girl..." he mumbles, reaching down and scratching my silky head. I frown. There's no way I'll be able to ask them about Cas, they wouldn't really understand what I want. I could act it out for them? Nah, I don't want to look like an idiot.

Paper and crayons? That _could_ work... But what are the chances that _Bobby_ of all people would have- hey look! Crayons! I skip over to a little standing shelf unit holding crayons, construction paper, colored pencils and the like, pulling down the box of waxy crayons and a piece of yellow paper.

Bobby, from his desk, smiles and quirks an eyebrow, wondering what on earth I could be doing now. I just wink, earning a guffaw from the man. "Man, aren't you somethin'..."

"How in the universe am I going to color with no opposable thumbs?!" I bark. _'Mouth could work. Yeah I guess I'll try that...'_

I grip a black crayon and begin my drawing, wobbly making a circle. Not bad. I finish his body with a stick figure form and chuckle at how wiggly it looks. With the same utensil, I make poor wings but they are discernible, thank goodness.

A blue tie should be next and then a beige trench coat will finish it! I almost feel like a child! Done! I giddily pick up my crude drawing and stash it away for the time being, thinking better than to show the boys after pondering it. They would be extremely cautious and curious as to why I know Cas or what he looks like, especially.

"Hey Bobby, we need your help," Sam says, walking into the room. "We think we might have found another one of those Heavenly weapons."

Bobby sighs, "Well then call your Angel."

"Dean's doing that right now."

"So then what do you need?"

"Do you know anything about Eve's Saber?" I tilt my head. Sounds pretty cool.

"It's a false weapon." All three of our heads, plus Dean runs in, when Castiel's voice suddenly appears in the room. He stands there, rigidly as he spoke.

"Cas! It's Cas! It's Castiel!" I sing, jumping (well, more like limping excitedly). The Angel just stares at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sam, Dean, is this your dog you've talked about?" _'They've talked about me?! Where was I? And, aww! They talked about me!'_

Sam laughs, "Yeah, that's Arya. She looks happy to see you."

"Why does she know my name?"

"No way! I told you he could speak animal!" Dean slaps his brother's chest with a big smirk.

"I don't speak animal..." Cas says, still eyeing me. I stop and tilt my head, confused at how he knew what I was saying if he apparently can't speak animal.

"What are you saying, Cas?" Bobby stands up.

Castiel can only think of one reason why he can understand this dog.

"This dog has a human soul."

 **HOPEFULLY HE DOESN'T WANT TO TOUCH IT! XDDD**

 **(So I come back to this and see that my editor wrote that ^ *Sigh*)**


End file.
